tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr Throws a Party!
Symbiosis Chef Mario and Bowser are out and Bowser Junior decides to throw a party! Plot The video begins with Junior yelling for Chef Mario. Chef Mario asks what he wants and Junior complies by saying that he wanted him to make him food since he was waiting for a while. Chef Mario says that he will look and fails to find any but bread after Bowser Junior's intro. Chef Mario comes back to give Junior his bread and Junior rejects it and asks if that is the only thing there and Chef Mario says yes and says that they should go grocery shopping and asks him to get Bowser. Junior says that it was a bad idea buut does it anyway with him knocking on the door and Bowser yells what. Junior asks if he can come in and Bowser sighs and agrees. Junior says hi and asks what he was doing. Bowser replies by saying that he was watching his favorite. Junior says that he should get exercise and Bowser gets mad and says no while stating that that it is for people who are dumb and don't have lives. Junior then says that it is the other way around. Bowser says for him to shut up and asks what he needs. Junior says that Chef Mario wanted to talk to him and Bowser gets mad and sighs then says that he always wanted stuff with Junior giggling and saying for him to follow him. Bowser Junior says under his breath that Chef Mario is going to get it. Bowser tells Chef Mario that he was watching T.V on the job and Chef Mario says that he just waited for him to come down. Chef Mario then states that he has no food and says for him to go grocery shopping with him and Bowser whines and asks why. Chef Mario says that he can't make food and then they talk more about it. Bowser asks about Junior and Chef Mario quickly says that he isn't coming and asks Bowser if he remembered it. Junior giggles and apologizes and states that he wanted to know what would happen if he threw a bean at the old lady. Bowser sighs and quickly changes the subject and says to Chef Mario that he is going. Chef Mario agrees and Bowser said that he trusted Bowser Junior and threatens him. Bowser Junior then remembers what the last time what happened and said that he knew in a scared voice. Chef Mario and Bowser leave the house while quickly lighting up since he is home alone. Junior then has the idea to email Tyler and Gill. Bowser Junior then laughs to himself mischievously while calling his friends on his dad's phone. Junior finds the phone and dials the numbers with a answer on the other side from Tyler. Bowser Junior then states that he's throwing a huge party and Tyler runs over. Junior then quickly dials Gill's number with Gill asking what he wanted. Junior then replies by saying he is throwing a party. Gill then walks over to his house. After rounding everyone up in the call, Junior then tries to hang up balloons and decorations. Junior admires his decorations and listens to a doorbell. Tyler then orders Bowser Junior to open up the door. Tyler and Gill are in awe to see the party set up. Gill then calmly states that his dad would kill him. Junior grows sad but his face becomes happy for the party. Tyler and Junior dance while Gill shows that he brought his doll, Koopa to the party. Junior then gets upset while Gill didn't know what to say after. Junior says that he was creepy until Tyler jumps off the ledge. Tyler then sarcastically asks if he could have Koopa. Gill obliviously agrees and Tyler throws him outside. After Gill grabs his doll, Junior and Tyler rush to lock him outside. Junior and Tyler tease Gill while Gill asks if he can come back in. Junior opens the door and says that his doll wasn't allowed. Gill puts him on the bush and tears up a little. Tyler then says that they should have some food. Junior then grabs some cakes and throw them around the house while Tyler throws bread around. Bowser Junior comes up with the idea of pinning the tail on an object. The boys agree and play the game for a while. While they mess around, a TNT is lit and the boys stare in shock to see that there was a hole busted in the house. Tyler then jokes by saying that he had a new window. Bowser Junior laughs and Gill takes it seriously by saying they should fix it. Junior realizes his mistake and orders his friends to cover the house with dirt. Gill says that his dad would notice but Junior refuses. Tyler gets on Junior's side and says that it is bulletproof. Junior and friends cover it a bit and Gill says that it is still noticeable. Junior then comes up with another idea by saying that they should have a food fight. They play for a while until Bowser Junior comes up with another idea by saying if who could do the best trick off the balcony. They mess around more and Junior listens to a voice from Chef Mario! Chef Mario says that they were coming home and the boys scatter. Chef Mario yells at Junior while Bowser walks in and also gets angry. After they realize more of the house, they order Junior to go back to his room. Junior whimpers and runs into his room. Bowser then ends the video by saying that he didn't want to see his son for 3 days Characters * Bowser Junior * Tyler * Gill * Chef Mario * Bowser * Blooper (Cameo) * Shine Sprite (Cameo) Trivia/Errors * This is the 3rd Nintendo Fun House episode * Bowser Junior calls Tyler, Gill at 7:10 and 11:18 * When Tyler shoots an arrow towards Gill, it hovers above him * This is the second time Tyler jumps off the balcony * This is the first time Bowser Junior gets grounded * It is unknown how the bomb was lit when they were playing Pin the Tail, it is possible that it blew up from a Groupaling member or it blew up with Gill hitting the button * It is revealed that Bowser Junior is allergic to salmon * When Chef Mario and Bowser come home, A dog barks in real life